


fIIIIIINNNNEEE youre my little purrchamp

by TuxedoKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), maybe?? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, this is my first post so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoKat/pseuds/TuxedoKat
Summary: Jade knows a lot of things.The way the earth rotates (it spins 23.5 degrees and rotates the sun at 67,000 mph),the sound of rain on the wind (it's a quiet pattering sound with the slight smell of ozone),and even the way space breathes (it's a quiet whistling sound that fills her ears with the dead space it always brings.)But she did NOT know this.
Relationships: Jade Harley & Nepeta Leijon, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	fIIIIIINNNNEEE youre my little purrchamp

**Author's Note:**

> SO!! first post on here and its a niche af ship, love that. this also goes along with my headcannon that trolls aren't really allowed to purr cause it can signify weakness but yknow 
> 
> i am down for criticism BUT!!!!! only if its constructive 
> 
> I WANNA THANK MY GOOD FRIEND RAINBOW FOR HELPING ME WITH THE GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION, I ALSO WANNA THANK OUR WONDERFUL RESIDENT NEPETA KINNIE KITTO FOR HELPING ME WITH CHARACTERIZATION!!!

Jade knows a lot of things. 

The way the earth rotates (it spins 23.5 degrees and rotates the sun at 67,000 mph),   
the sound of rain on the wind (it's a quiet pattering sound with the slight smell of ozone),   
and even the way space breathes (it's a quiet whistling sound that fills her ears with the dead space it always brings.) 

But she did NOT know this.

purrrrrrrrrrrrrr

She’d felt it before she’d heard it. A deep rumbling vibrating through her chest where nepeta laid on her. At first she thought it was the movie, the deep bass rushing through the room with every action packed scene but she soon deduced what was happening.

She raised her hand (the one not holding the sleepy kitty), and gently threaded her fingers through Nep’s hair and scratched lightly. As soon as she did that, the rumbling grew louder and Nepeta let out a small sleepy content sigh, seemingly unaware of what she was doing.

“Uh, Nepeta?” as she asked, Nep picked up her head and looked at Jade with sleepy eyes.

“Are you purring?” Jade said, head tilting to the side a small grin on her face. 

“Whu.. huh? Am i wh-?. . . EEP!” It took a few seconds for Nepeta’s brain to register the question but as soon as it did she flailed, causing her to fall off her comfortable perch on Jade and off of the couch. She hit the floor with a dull thump and quickly scampered a few feet away where she now stood with a guilty look in her eyes.

“Pawlease purrtend you didn't hear that...” Nepeta muttered out, shifting from foot to foot. Right now she looked like the epitome of awkwardness, rubbing her arm and pointedly staring at the floor as if it was particularly interesting. Jade instantly regretted saying anything as she shifted to sit up, grabbing the remote to pause the movie they were watching.

“Hey no Nepeta, it's okay, I was just surprised is all,” she said trying to comfort her bristling kitty but that only caused her to tense more. 

“B-but i-i'm really not suppawsed to…” Nepeta stuttered out shrinking in on herself with each word. Jade didn't know what was going on but certainly wasn't happy with this situation. She looked at Nepeta’s trembling form and for the millionth time she was struck by how different trollian society was from human (dog god? whatever) society.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jade questioned. Nepeta shook her head.

“Okay... do you want to continue the movie? I promise I won't pester you about it.” she soothed and, after a tiny nod Nepeta laid back onto Jade's stomach. Jade then pressed play on the movie again and wrapped her arms around Nep, shifting so they could lean against each other comfortably.

They sat in tense silence as the movie played on. Jade tried to focus on the movie but her eyes couldn't help but drift over to her cuddle buddy currently laying on her chest and glaring at a point just next to the tv, worrying the sleeve of the large hoodie she was wearing (it was Jade’s). It continued like that until Nepeta finally broke the silence with a sad sigh, and slowly took Jade's hands into her own, turning them over, looking at them and lacing their fingers together. 

“On alternia-” she paused and took a deep breath, Jade rubbed her thumbs across Nepeta’s hands, earning her a grateful squeeze.

“On alternia, trolls aren't suppawsed to purr; it is mostly a sign of vulnerability and-” Nepeta struggled for a second to find the right word.

“And... weakness,” she finished, all the strength she was carefully keeping a hold of draining out of her. 

Jade was shocked. Her ears pulling backwards and a small sympathetic whine left her throat.

That little ball of worry and concern she was carrying through this conversation turned ice cold in her chest. She wanted so badly to comfort her friend to help her in any way she could, but Nepeta looked like she wanted to say more and Jade, instead, hummed for her to continue.

“I-i've never been good at following that rule,” Nepeta scrunched up her face and leaned (if possible), into Jade more, closing her eyes against oncoming tears.

“If-if you were caught purring anywhere you-you would be most likely attacked for showing weakness like that. I-i've almost gotten culled I don't know how many times for that when I was younger...” she finished, tears flowing freely now, and Jade understood. Understanding how showing any amount of weakness could get you killed on Alternia, she breathed in long and slow and released it, holding tight to Nepeta’s now shaking hands and nuzzling her head into her neck.

“Well…… i think it's wonderful,” she murmured into Nepeta’s shoulder and a painful sob wracked through her body and she finally turned and grabbed tight to her friend, like Jade was her only lifeline in this moment. Jade held her kitty and rubbed soothing circles onto Nepeta’s back, having her let it out.

“I, for one, Nep,” she said into the top of Nepeta’s head, squeezing her once,

“think that that rule is stupid and I love your purring,” she said putting as much love and compassion she could put into her words. Jade knew she couldn't fix something like this with just a few words, but she was definitely going to try.

And so she moved back and put her hands on either side of Nepeta’s head, using her thumb to wipe away any of her stray olive tears.

“How do you feel about the rule, Nep?” she asked, moving one hand down to Nepeta’s hands and wrapped their pinkies together, asking for permission.

Nepeta shifted her hand into Jade’s.

“I……… I think it’s a dumb rule!” she exclaimed, eyebrows knitting together in momentary anger. “Kitties purr when they feel happy and content! So........ So why can't i……” When she looked down, Jade flustered, then pressed a small kiss to her forehead. And Jade, a very smart individual with the impulse control of a golden retriever, said the first thing that popped into her head.

“You feel that comfortable around me?” 

(shit)

Jade clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Nepeta with wide eyes.

“Ah, fuck, I’m sorry not the time not th-!” she tried to apologize, but Nepeta was looking at her with her own hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Nepeta leaned back into her and started to, very weakly, purr.

“Yeah... yeah, I think I do,” she acquiesced, her voice rumbling. Wrapping her arms around Jade's shoulders and giggling softly. Still tense, but marginally more relaxed than earlier, she melted against Jade. 

“Do you think we could continue the movie?” she asked, looking up at Jade quizzically with a teasing glint in her eyes.

“Well, I think at this point we've missed just over half of it,” Jade snarked back.

“Then let's begin the pawcarious journey to find the remote!” 

Yeah, Jade knows a lot of things.

Like how much she loves her friend Nepeta.


End file.
